Mine
by ChroniclesofNarniaGleeandDW
Summary: Kurt was fuming. Blaine loves Kurt's possessive side. (Sex between Kurt and Blaine. Warnings inside. Just a bit of fun, really.)


**Written for illusemywords.**

**Possessive Kurt, top!Kurt, smut, a lot of smut and a bit of fluff.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Kurt was fuming.

"I can't believe the stupid meerkat thought singing to you would make you want him!" Kurt snapped, biting into Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine's fingers tightened, leaving imprints on Kurt's skin as he let out a breathy moan.

Kurt's face reddened with need. "Strip, now. I need to know you're mine. Not that Craigslist haired bastard. He wants you as a 'friend with benefits'. I'm better than him. You're mine. No-one elses."

"Yours," Blaine agreed, shivering as Kurt reached down and started to unbutton his cardigan. Blaine's trembling hands reached out and nervously brushed his own jumper. He began to remove his clothes.

Kurt watched with an intense gaze, entranced as Blaine's bare chest was shown. "Gorgeous," Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's torso. "And it all belongs to me."

Blaine nodded, his breath quick.

Kurt rolled his hips forwards, allowing Blaine to sense his hardening erection. Blaine gasped at the sensation, rotating his own hips, attempting to find release. The friction made him groan with want, and Kurt smiled as he sucked harshly on Blaine's neck until a visible purple mark remained.

"Please…" Blaine groaned, his whole body convulsing. "Kurt, do something… Please."

Kurt removed his lips with a loud pop and turned Blaine around, smashing their lips together in a possessive kiss. Kurt's tongue dominated Blaine's mouth, and his hands pushed him onto the bed. Kurt pulled away and grinned. "Wait one minute."

Blaine agreed, eager to see what Kurt had planned. He adored when his boyfriend acted like this. It made Blaine feel like he counted, was worth something.

Kurt kneeled between Blaine's legs and, looking up at his boyfriend with big eyes, took the head of Blaine's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Blaine writhed underneath him, body sweating from the intense and rather delightful sensation.

Kurt hummed as Blaine's cock twitched underneath his tongue, his dick hardening as he let Kurt take care of him. Blaine babbled as his hips jerked under no control of his own, and Kurt managed to take his cock in his mouth even further than he had managed in the past. Blaine's hands tugged at Kurt's hair, and Kurt beamed, sucking harder on Blaine's cock.

Blaine let out a stray whine, and Kurt removed his mouth. Blaine looked up, disappointed. "Kurt," he whimpered, his voice low. "I need more. Please. Make me come."

Kurt smiled widely. "Of course, baby." He palmed Blaine's member, causing it to harden even more.

"Kurt…" Blaine groaned as his boyfriend teased him.

"Shh, I'll take care of you." Kurt promised. "I'm the only one who should be allowed to take care of you."

"Yes," Blaine moaned as he lay on the bed.

Kurt walked to the second drawer in his room and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, to be safe. He looked at Blaine, who was writhing desperately on the bed, and his eyes darkened with lust. "I've got an idea."

Blaine blinked. "What?"

Kurt scurried over to the bed and placed the lube in front of Blaine. "Prepare yourself for me. Prove you're mine. Please, Blaine." His voice broke.

"Yeah, o-okay." Blaine decided. He reached for the lube, coating his fingers with the substance. Blaine spread his legs wide, allowing Kurt to see his puckered hole. Blaine breathed deeply, and then started to press in his first finger.

Blaine and Kurt both gasped at the sight. Kurt stroked his own cock, hardening at Blaine's breathy moans and gasps. "You're beautiful, Blaine," he whispered, his gaze stuck. "Especially like this. Hard and leaking from me and yourself. It's stunning."

Another finger disappeared into Blaine's tight hole, causing Blaine to throw his head back and shoved his fingers in even deeper. "It's so good," he whimpered, riding his own fingers with wanton need.

Blaine let out an exhilarating moan as he brushed against his prostate. "I… I want your cock inside me," he breathed to Kurt, who smiled.

"Anything you want," Kurt responded, his own cock straining.

"Please, fuck me." Blaine requested. "Show me I'm yours. Please, I need it."

"Yes," Kurt agreed, sighing at Blaine's tone. He placed the condom on his dick with precision, taking a little lube to coat it with, and nodded. "Are you ready? Have you prepared yourself enough?"

"Yes," Blaine whined, humping his hips on the mattress. "_Please_, Kurt."

Blaine's pupils were blown, and his hair was a mess of curls. Kurt couldn't believe this gorgeous young man was his. Blaine lifted his ass, desperate for Kurt's cock.

Kurt pressed up against Blaine, causing Blaine to let out a keening shout, and then slid his cock in the tight heat of Blaine's body in one swift motion.

Blaine groaned. "Oh, that's so good." He said.

Kurt let out a long moan of his own. Blaine felt so tight and warm around his cock, and Kurt knew he and Blaine were meant to be.

Blaine's voice broke as Kurt got used to the sensation. "Kurt, I need you to fuck me," he said.

Kurt nodded and stroked Blaine's neck, causing Blaine to let out yet another whimper.

Kurt let his hips slam into Blaine at a fast pace, causing Blaine's whole body to rock back and forth slightly. Kurt could only focus on Blaine, tight and hot around his cock. He was only aware of Blaine, the way his hips stuttered as Kurt fucked him.

Kurt reached forward and started stroking Blaine's cock, knowing that he wasn't going to last long. "You're so hard," he whispered in amazement. "I… I made you hard."

"You did," Blaine said, his voice wrecked. "I'm so close."

"So am I," Kurt's voice was no better. "I'll make you come. I promise."

Blaine smiled a little.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's cock, his hands stroking it at a fast pace as he fucked Blaine.

Kurt groaned as Blaine came, his hips stuttering and exploding over his stomach. Kurt moaned at the sight and slammed his own cock into Blaine's ass, his own orgasm rolling over him, more intense than he'd ever known it.

Kurt smiled lazily as he slowly rode out the aftershocks, and then pulled out of Blaine slowly with a soft grin. He removed the condom and carefully deposed of it, then went back to his boyfriend who was lying exhausted on the sheets. Kurt got a wet cloth and wiped Blaine's stomach, cleaning his boyfriend of all the sticky come.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, as he kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

Kurt grinned and hugged Blaine tightly. "I love you too."

They fell asleep, entwined in each other's arms.


End file.
